


天光

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	天光

烈火，硝烟，榴弹划过天际坠着火光，爆炸绽放血与泥浆。

死亡在天地间鸣响。

翱翔天际的鹰隼折了翅膀，左翼随着滚滚浓烟熄灭。

她歪斜地飞行，枪膛炸出火光，子弹代替翅膀。

下坠，填装，榴弹把天际点亮。

残酷的战场坠落一场血与火的流星雨，比狮子座的那场更加绚烂。

下坠，继续下坠，一颗子弹引燃弹夹，左翼轰然炸裂。

强风切割脸颊，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

智械再次抬起枪口。

瞄准，填装，右翼炸裂。

血液从羽翼中飞溅，比她下坠的快一些。

瞄准，填装。

智械炸成碎片。

地面升起的雨滴撕裂浓烟滚滚的翅膀，下坠，头朝下。

硝烟热血与身体分离，从破损处溢出，一缕又一缕。

她想起那个夏季，漫天流星雨。

金黄的头发，机车上的强风，一缕又一缕。

瞄准，填装，子弹碰撞。

冲击波打偏她的轨迹，她翻滚着继续坠落。

下坠，下坠。强风带走身体里所有的血。

视线模糊，上下颠倒。

“法芮尔！”

有人在喊她的名字，熟悉，焦急。

视线无法聚焦。

是谁？

她应是晴朗夏夜中的满天繁星。

她应是漆黑黎明中的破晓天光。

她是劲风中划过的一缕金黄。

她是。

“安吉拉。”

温暖的怀抱，劲风平息，她不再下坠。

阳光击碎乌云，天使代替她的翅膀。

“法芮尔。”她说。

“安吉拉。”她说。

阳光笼罩，鹰隼的眼眸再次点亮。

悬停，瞄准，填装。

金色羽翼盛放。

正义从天而降。


End file.
